Because
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: This is a continuationfill-in of the episode In the Glamor and the Clangor. LukeLorelai. Please tell me what you think! FINALLY THE NEXT PART!
1. Because

Because...

TITLE: Because...

AUTHOR: sleeplessdreamer42 )

FEEDBACK: Very appreciated!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Continuation (sort of, I start in the episode) of 4.11 (In the Glamour and the Clangor)

RATING: PG

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is my very first Gilmore girls fanfic! I never thought I would actually write one because it seems very complicated to catch the show's atmosphere but when I watched 4.11 it bugged me to write this so here I am. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time and I hope this is my comeback! Enjoy!

Lorelai had hung up on Mrs.Kim. Kids could be way too complicated. Just like men, popped into her tired mind. She should have thanked Rory for waking her up. The dream she had been dreaming with Luke and Nicole as main characters in it, hadn't been pleasant at all. In her dream, Nicole was pregnant with twins and they were about to move to Australia, all happy and giddy. Lorelai stared into the dark. It shouldn't bother her that much. It was just Litchfield, not Australia and after what he said, he had already moved three weeks ago and she hadn't noticed. So if he hadn't told her, she wouldn't even have noticed. He was right actually, nothing had changed. Hadn't it? Lorelai shook her head. She didn't care where Luke lived. 'Just move away, see if I care', she told Luke in her mind and closed her eyes. The image of happy Luke and happy Nicole moving to Australia followed her back into a restless sleep.

As Luke lay in his bed – correction, in his former bed – he kept on thinking of the scene in the church. She had told him she didn't want him to move but why? This question was bugging him and keeping him awake. A whole week, she had spent on thinking about him moving. Lorelai was a question mark to him, sometimes. He couldn't understand why she cared so much. Nothing had changed for her. The changes were going on in his life. He was now living in a townhouse, which he had to admit, really didn't fit him but it fit Nicole. And he was with Nicole now. After all, they were married and he wasn't the guy to drop out of his responsibility. Yes, he had quite a lot stuff in his apartment. Yes, he did sleep there at least two or three days a week. It was simply easier with the diner, he told himself. It was simpler to think that way.

Lorelai was once again woken by the shrill noise of the phone. She thought about not picking up but she was awake anyway and so she leaned over and answered.

"Mrs.Kim?" she asked, thinking the woman might have not found Yale with her navigation system.

"Do you always answer your phone like that?" Luke asked sceptically.

"Luke?" Lorelai was more awake by now.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. Only half had he realized it was in the middle of the night.

"Geez no, I was just making jam. You know, it works best at... 3.11am."

"I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow, it was-"

"No! I mean, I'm awake now anyway. What do you want? Did anything happen?" Lorelai sat up in bed.

"No..." suddenly he felt really stupid and angry. Why had he called her? Did it matter why she didn't want him to move?

"So you just called me at this horrible time to do what? Trying to make me hate you so I won't come bugging you for coffee anymore? 'Cause buddy it ain't working."

"This was not the reason. Remember earlier, when we were in the church?"

"I confess."

"Ahh... we were interrupted by this Skinner guy just when you were about to tell me something." Luke was nervous. This was stupid. Maybe he was just dreaming the whole thing. Lorelai was not less nervous. In the church she had been about to tell him something. She had only realized it then. For a week she had pondered Luke's move and she had nightmares about him and Nicole. He was important to her. She hadn't realized how much until this night when he had confronted her, telling her to stop interfering and judging his life. She couldn't stop, he was too important in her own life.

"I was?" she said after a short moment.

"You don't want me to move." He stated, regaining some posure.

"No." she answered simply.

"Why?" he asked, repeating his earlier question. To his surprise, his heart beat faster as he waited for her answer.

"I hate changes."

"That all?"

"Yeah. And the coffee is worse. I mean, it seems rushed. Yes, it does. I hadn't wanted to tell you. I have noticed some time ago, but I never said anything. Couldn't know the reason. So I would rather have you living her, I would like a non-rushed coffee at morning." Lorelai told him.

"Oh, sure." Was all he could get out.

"Yeah. May I go back to sleep now? I had a nice dream and you killed it."

"Sure, go back to sleep. You'll get your non-rushed coffee tomorrow. Goodnight, Lorelai."

"Luke?"

"Yes?" there was a glimmer of hope in him.

"Just say goodbye before you move to Australia, ok?"

"Sure." He answered rather confused. "Goodnight."

Lorelai listened to the click of Luke hanging up. The phone still at her ear, she whispered:

"I don't want you to move because I want you here with me, near me. I want to know I can always come to you, at any time. That's because." She put the phone in its cradle, dragged the phone over her head and tried to ban the damn image of happy Nicole.

Luke felt a weird stitch in his stomach. Somewhere deep down he had thought... nah. Of course Lorelai would have this weird explanation for her dislike for his move. That was typical her. The phone was still in his hand. He dialed the number and waited. And waited.

"Yes?" a tired voice answered.

"Nicole, it's me...

END

NOTE: Alright, that was it. Please tell me what you think. I think about continuing this. It would be alternate season 4 then... if anyone is interested in that, let me know! Thanks for reading.

Anika (sleeplessdreamer42)


	2. I

...I...

TITLE: ...I...

AUTHOR: sleeplessdreamer42 )

FEEDBACK: Very appreciated!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Continuation (sort of, I start in the episode) of 4.11 (In the Glamour and the Clangor). Now 4th season AU!

RATING: PG

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I got so many reviews (thank you so much for them and keep 'em coming!), I decided to really continue this. It's now my own season so I choose what happens and what not meaning I will take over some actual events from season 4 but not all, after all it's AU. I just wanted to let you all know that English is not my first language so please excuse any serious grammar errors. Now on with the story!

Nicole was concerned and angry when she hurried to pick up the phone. Her short hair was messy and her eyes puffy. Who called in the middle of the night? She was worried something might have happened. With Luke or her parents or whatever. But if it wasn't an emergency...

"Yes?"Nicole answered tiredly.

"Nicole, it's me..." she heard her husband's voice. He sounded weird.

"Luke, what happened?" Nicole asked scared. It didn't matter anymore what time it was.

"I... wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for lately. I mean... me not being around our house so much. I was... weird. I wasn't sure if I was ready for all this but tonight," he stopped a second and swallowed hard remembering the talk he had just had with Lorelai,"I missed you so much and all I want is to be with you. Now." He took a deep breath.

"Oh, Luke...but you've not been drinking?" Nicole was touched but Luke usually didn't tend to emotional confessions.

"No, no I have been thinkin', nothing else. I will bring over the rest of my stuff tomorrow, well today, and then I will think of something for this apartment." He stared around his 'home'. From tomorrow on, he would not live here anymore. Never again.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried you would change your mind. I mean you and- but I'm so happy Luke!" she couldn't say her name. Whatever Luke said and no matter how much Lorelai denied it, there was something between them. Apparently, Luke was now over it and they could finally start their future. One day she was sure, she and Luke would move away for real and then Lorelai would be gone anyway. One step at a time, she reminded herself.

"Yeah, took me a moment to process it."

"So I'll see you tomorrow."

"In our home, yeah."

"Goodnight, Luke. I love you."

"'Night." They hung up. It wasn't the first time Nicole had told Luke she loved him. Only twice had he replied the same. Once on the ship where they got married, when he was tipsy and a second time in bed. That night, he could not say it.

Lorelai wasn't able to fall asleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she would see Nicole happily smiling with her huge stomach, holding tiny teddy bears in her hand. One for each baby – two boys. Lorelai felt like screaming. She needed to tell Luke the truth. What was the truth? She asked herself. He was important to her. Tell him that, she thought. But that sounded...stupid. Can't be more stupid than what you've already told him, her inner voice told her. She leaned over and picked up the phone again. With the little light from the moon that shone in from the window, she was able to dial the number she knew by heart. Surprisingly, since she still didn't remember Jason's number.

"Hello?" Luke was surprised but it was easy to tell that he had not been asleep.

"When I'm awake, I'm awake so it's your fault and I wanted to tell you that."

"Lorelai..." Luke sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? What do you want me to do no?" Lorelai was sure to hear annoyance but gladness as well.

"I don't know. I could eat something. Why don't you make me breakfast and bring it here?"

"It's not your breakfast time."

"Well, it wasn't my get-up time. But I am awake now and hungry and I want coffee. A non-rushed one." Where were all her resolutions from before? Telling him he was important in her life, why couldn't she say that?

"I'm not making you breakfast."

"But you woke me up!"

"I'm tired." Luke grumbled. It wasn't true though.

"So was I, didn't get a chance to sleep so you won't either, baby."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Just ring twice, I'll pick it up and if you wear a cute outfit I might even tip you." Lorelai hung up and wondered how she got so screwed up.

Despite the phone call, Lorelai felt her eyes drift close. It hardly took ten minutes before she was asleep.

Luke pondered whether Lorelai was serious about the breakfast statement. It would give him the chance to talk with her again. Somehow he was sure she wasn't telling the truth. But Lorelai often said things one shouldn't take too seriously. So what to do? 'Oh, screw it', he said to himself, walked downstairs and started making breakfast. For Lorelai. Short time after he had told his wife he would move completely into their new home. He didn't regret that, did he?

It took about five minutes before Lorelai was awake and aware that the knocks did not come from her dream, they were real. Her heart started beating faster. No one knocked at a door at such a time! She got up, grabbed an umbrella – the only weapon she could think of at the moment- and stumbled down the stairs.

"What do you want? If you want money go check my parents, they live-"

"Lorelai, it's Luke." Lorelai swung open the door and stared at Luke with a blank expression.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes, actually, I was waiting for- what are you doing here, Luke? First you call me and wake me and now you scare me to death and wake me. Is this a new game cause it's no fun for all the players!"

"I made you breakfast." Luke said stupidly. Had this idea been as stupid just minutes ago? To his surprise, Lorelai's eyes softened.

"Really? Coffee non-rushed and pancakes?" she asked with a dreamy smile.

"And muffins."

"Well, you pay well for night disturbances." She opened the door wider and Luke stepped in.

They didn't talk while eating. The enjoyed the silence, it was not awkward at all between them. Luke wanted to tell Lorelai about him moving for real. He was just trying to find the right words. Lorelai on the other hand wanted to tell Luke about the importance he held in her life.

"I called Nicole." Luke blurted.

"Amazing. Did you lead a conversation with me in your mind and this is some sort of outcome?"

"No, after we hung up, I called Nicole. Tonight."

"Oh... what did you call her for in the middle of the night? Does she like your new night-phone-call-game?"

"I told her I would move to the house completely now. You opened my eyes. I was stupid." Luke explained. He looked at Lorelai. There was a change in her eyes but he couldn't tell what it meant.

"Gr-Great. Glad you got that right." She said. She couldn't even come up with something halfway witty she was too shocked.

"I'll take my stuff over to the house today."

"Why didn't you start right after the call? Why wait? You're newlywed, more or less, you need the time. You know, honeymoon will be over soon. Honeymoon in Litchfield, set off and make babies." Lorelai said. She was sad, close to tears even. Yes, she was talking rubbish but what else could she do?

"God, why do you have to be like this, again? Why can't you be happy for me?" Luke threw the napkin on the table and rose.

"Luke..."

"After this phone call I thought- I shouldn't think when it comes to you." Luke opened the door.

"Luke, I-" Luke stopped at the door, his back was to her. Outside, glimpses of the sun streamed in. Red and orange lines, a promise of a new day.

"You- I-" Lorelai couldn't get it out. She couldn't make herself tell him. The words wouldn't come out. Luke waited another second or two, stepped out, closed the door quietly and blocked the sunrise from shining into the kitchen.

END part2

I did not like this part very much but I hope to write a better one next time. School really kept me busy (it still does), so I hardly had time to write, also I had a terrible cold and I think this is the only possible result. Please let the feedback come anyway!

Anika sleeplessdreamer42


	3. Need

…Need…

TITLE: …Need…

AUTHOR: Anika 

FEEDBACK: Very appreciated!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Continuation (sort of, I start in the episode) of 4.11 (In the Glamour and the Clangor). Now 4th season AU!

RATING: PG-13, I guess.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: All right, here is the third part! I hope people will review more, I need inspiration! Anyway, have fun reading. Here we go!

Luke stood with clenched fists in front of the door. He wanted to just grab Lorelai and- yes, what was it what he wanted to do? He wanted to know the truth. She had proved she didn't want him with Nicole. Could it be she… Luke sighed angrily. Suddenly he heard a thud. It came from inside the kitchen. Without thinking, he stormed back in.

Lorelai stared at the door- depressed. There were tears dwelling in her eyes. There was another emotion; anger. She was angry with herself. Angry for acting so stupidly, angry for making Luke angry. She felt like a child. The tears as well as the anger demanded outlet. Taking the muffin from her table, reminding her of Luke, she threw it violently against the kitchen door. It hit it with a thud, most of its dough clinging to the door, the rest falling silently to the ground. It was only seconds later that Luke re-entered.

Luke stepped into pieces of a muffin. He stared down at it, then up to meet Lorelai's gaze. He knew her a long time and even though he had only seen her crying a few times, he was absolutely sure, she was close to crying. Her face was pale, and her blue eyes shimmered in a dangerous, depressed blue. Crying women were hard to take, hard to console. He had to do something. He was afraid that if he said something, she might start crying. If he didn't do anything, she would probably let the tears fall as well. What was he supposed to do? Without wasting a second or a thought, he practically ran to her, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

Rory walked with two brewing hot cups of coffee in her hands and a thick book held between her chin and chest towards the house. In her dorm, even at such an early time, everybody had seemed to be awake and annoying. Since Rory knew her mother's sleeping habits, she was sure to have enough time and space to study at home. With some problems she managed to open the back door. Getting the hot cups inside was more than important. The scene that she became witness of, she did not expect. Her book fell down with a loud thud.

Someone not involved could not have said who looked the most stupid. Luke and Lorelai, still pretty close to each other, both with smeared lipstick, Lorelai's face was flushed, her mouth slightly opened. Luke seemed quite irritated and Rory was torn between laughing, saying something and just leaving again. They all looked like fools. Suddenly, Lorelai snapped out of her trance, ran to pick up the book and grabbed a coffee from Rory's hand.

"Before that one hits the ground, too… Honey, I didn't even know you were coming." Lorelai's voice was unusually high-pitched.

"Apparently." Rory mumbled and settled the other cup of coffee safely on the table as well.

"Hi Luke." She said with a huge smile.

"Uh, hi Rory. Your mother and I were having breakfast." His eyes wandered to the pitiful muffin on the ground. Rory's gaze followed him. She was more than interested to find out what had happened in there.

"Yeah, Luke brought over breakfast. You know he wake me in the middle of the night!" Lorelai gave a hysterical laugh. Luke and Rory just looked at her.

"I couldn't fall asleep anymore- you know this is not my get-up-time." Rory nodded. She still wanted to laugh. These two acted like teenagers having been caught making out. Well, they had been caught making-out, Rory mentally reminded herself. But she found it funny how they acted. She knew they liked each other, as more than friends.

"I better get going, I guess. I have packing to do." Luke and Lorelai shared a quick eye contact.

"I guess I see you later. Bye." With that he left and this time, he left for real.

"Mom!" Lorelai had stepped out of the kitchen, the second that Luke had closed the door. Rory followed her. She needed details!

"Oh honey, sorry, I am really tired!" Lorelai wanted to flee. How could she talk with Rory about it? She knew her daughter, she knew she wanted to know exactly what had happened. But she couldn't say. There were no words. First, there were no words to describe that kiss. Lorelai was astonished how great, no, how incredible Luke could kiss. That was not the main problem. That was the kiss itself. How had they kissed? 'With your tongues', her inner voice told her. But why? 'Because you want him!'

"Oh shut up." Lorelai said out loud.

"What?" Rory was obviously hurt and confused, too. She hadn't even said anything anymore.

"Oh not you, I was talking to myself." Now Rory looked concerned and as if her mother was stupid.

"I should really get some sleep. I guess you had a reason to come here at such an early time?"

"I wanted to study."

"See, you study, I sleep. Deal?" Rory nodded even though she was dieing for details.

Lorelai lay in bed and tried desperately to sleep with open eyes. She couldn't close them, the images were too… delicate. It wasn't the nightmare pictures with pregnant and giddy Nicole but now with hot and sexy Luke and how she, Lorelai, kissed him passionately. This was not the outcome she had thought of. She still hadn't told him that she wanted him to stay and why. Now, he was moving in with Nicole completely.Why had he kissed her? Why hadn't she stopped him? How had that all started? Lorelai put a hand over her eyes but it didn't block the images

Luke walked, no, he jogged home. He could still taste Lorelai on his lips, he could still feel her body pressed to him. Now he would pack his belongings and move in with Nicole. Something felt wrong. There had to be something wrong. Could he move in with a woman right after he had kissed another? There were so many questions running through his mind. He wasn't the man to live complicated. He didn't want to have two girlfriends, or better, he didn't want affairs. He hated cheating and he wasn't the kind of man who went along and cheated on his girlfriend. Yet, he had, Luke had to admit. Also, why did he consider Lorelai as anything but his friend? She made crystal clear that was all she wanted. 'But that kiss…' his inner voice reminded him. Yes, what about that?

END

Alright, there'll be two more parts. I have not yet written them but I think I have pretty good ideas about what I want to write, I just need to find some time! Maybe I won't even continue if not enough people review so review, review, review! If you want more or if you want to stop me right now.

Anika 


	4. You

…You…

TITLE: …You…

AUTHOR: Anika 

FEEDBACK: Very appreciated!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Continuation (sort of, I start in the episode) of 4.11 (In the Glamour and the Clangor). Now 4th season AU!

RATING: PG-13, I guess.

Luke and Lorelai avoided each other the whole day.

Rory and her mother spent the morning sitting on the couch, watching some movie neither really concentrated on, eating junk food. They had silently agreed not to talk about the scene Rory had witnessed even though she wanted to know badly. But she kept quiet. Once again she wondered why they just couldn't tell each other what they felt. Everybody's life would be much easier. Also, Rory felt bad. While she should feel with her mother, she wanted to study. She had come home to study and she was only sitting on the couch…

Luke occupied himself with work. To his own surprise, he didn't feel one tiny bit tired. Only angry and depressed. His feelings didn't change when Nicole walked into the Diner, grinning.

"Hey You." She greeted him happily.

"Hey." He answered rather grumpily.

"What's up?"

"Nothin', I'm tired." He lied.

"Ah, yes after that night." She smiled at him. Luke had to force a small smile back.

"When will you bring your stuff over?" Nicole wanted to know and sipped the coffee Luke had just put in front of her.

"Don't know, got pretty much to do." 'And I'm not sure anymore', he thought.

"Ah, ok." Nicole said. She was angry but tried to hide it.

"Have you seen Lorelai already?" the question came without any context, Luke looked at her rather surprised.

"What? What does Lorelai have to do with anything?"

"She always changes your mind!" she sounded like a 4-year-old and Luke gave a short laugh.

"What tells you I have already seen her today?" 'Seen and kissed her'.

"Oh, Luke, I am sorry but you- sometimes I don't know what's going on in your mind."

'Neither do I', Luke thought. But he knew he had to find out. He had to find out before he made a huge mistake. One way or the other.

"I'll call you before I come over later." Luke promised and Nicole smiled broadly.

Rory felt only slightly guilty when she started studying about 2 minutes after her mother had fallen asleep. She felt a little guiltier when she decided to go back to Yale. She wrote a little note for her mother and promised to call her later. She kissed her mother's forehead, put a blanket over her and left the house quietly.

Lorelai's dream was full of kisses, muffins and books that fell to the ground. It took a moment for her to wake up and realize that the phone ringing was real and not in her dream. Her eyes still half closed, she grabbed the phone. Almost like the night before…

"Hello?"she asked. There was a hint of hope in her voice. Would Luke call again?

"Lorelai!!!" it was Sookie, her voice was shrill, nervous.

"Sookie, what's the matter?" Lorelai sat up.

"Where are YOU?" Sookie asked a little angry.

"Home?" Lorelai searched her mind but why was Sookie so weird?

"Then get your ass movin' to the hotel! Here are people who want money. I don't have any. That's your job and you sit at HOME!" Lorelai hung up, jumped up from the couch, into her shoes and into the car.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry!" Lorelai looked pleadingly at her best friend, whose eyes already softened.

"Just give them the money they want." Now Lorelai realized: she had already paid the workers! Why hadn't they gotten it? After just two seconds Lorelai found out that the money never left the bank simply because there was no more money… She calmed the workers down, promising to pay them soon, very soon. They weren't pleased but finally left. Sookie came from the kitchen, smiling widely.

"Everything alright?" she asked. Lorelai forced a smile.

"Of course, girl. Get back to work." Sookie obeyed. 'As long as we still have work', Lorelai added in her mind.

On her way home, Lorelai was devastated. If she didn't pay… she couldn't do that. She couldn't ask her parents for money, no way, and she knew no people with money. The bank wouldn't give her another credit. There was nothing she could do! Lorelai felt tears stinging in her eyes. Without realizing it, she had driven to Luke's. She sat in her car, looking into the diner. Luke was just serving an elder couple. He looked sad, she had to admit. She wondered if she should go in… Lorelai needed coffee and nothing had happened anyway, right? At least she had forgotten about her money problems for a second.

Luke was rather surprised when he saw Lorelai walking into the diner. He almost never lifted his head to see who walked in but this time- Lorelai. She looked terrible. He wondered what would happen if he told her that.

"Coffee." She said as she slumped on the chair. The diner was empty except for the elder couple. It was closing time soon.

"Bad day?" Luke asked. Even though the situation seemed quite awkward, he tried to act normal.

"Bad? No, it just destroyed my life and some other's as well."

"What happened?" Luke wanted to know as he poured the coffee.

"Oh, nothin'. Just some-" as Lorelai was searching for a lie she made the big mistake of lifting her head and looking into Luke's eyes. He looked more concerned that she had thought. Also, she saw sympathy. Or was it a feeling that ran even deeper? The look in his eyes did something to her; finally, the tears that Lorelai had held inside for so long now came and released all of her sorrow.

Luke didn't even have to ask the elder couple to leave. Apparently, they were as embarrassed as Luke was himself as he took Lorelai into his arms. But he couldn't just run. It felt extremely awkward to console Lorelai after all this- whatever it had meant. Also, it seemed he wasn't exactly good at soothing because her crying became even harder.

"Lorelai…" What could he say? There was nothing to say. After all, he didn't even know why she was crying. He decided just to hold her closer, hoping it would help.

It was already late and Luke hadn't called like he had promised. Nicole was angry. She had really believed him the night before. Yes, she had cooked dinner and where was her husband? She parked the car a step away from the diner. The light was on but it looked deserted. Nicole walked towards it…

END

AN: Alright, it took me forever to write this because… well, I don't know. Lost the spirit a little bit because my VCR is making trouble and so I can't tape Gilmore Girls anymore, meaning I watch it less. Anyway, it's only one more part and then it's over. I hope to write it soon but I can't promise anything since my final exams are coming up and I haven't studied the tiniest bit (I am not even sure if I am admitted…). Well, don't want to bother you with my school problems. Wish you all a Happy New Year!!!! And please review!


	5. to stay here

…To stay here.

TITLE: …To stay here.

AUTHOR: Anika Very appreciated!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: Continuation (sort of, I start in the episode) of 4.11 (In the Glamour and the Clangour). Now 4th season AU!

RATING: PG-13, I guess.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last part, after all! I know the title is now a little longer but I didn't think I could make it another part so I had to put the words together : ) I already have new ideas for fics but I wanted to finish this one first. So look out for more stories from me in the future! I apologize that this chapter took so long but I was caught up with my final exams but now I am letting German homework be German homework and write! So please at least tell me what you thought!

'Get a grip on yourself!' Lorelai's inner voice yelled but it didn't get too far. All she could do was cry, cry and cry even more. Luke's arms around her, her lack of money and the consequences that would have, her love life or her life in general produced even more tears.

"I'm sorry…" she managed to babble. Her head was leaning against his shoulder and a little part of her realized she got it all wet.

"It's ok." Luke whispered. He decided this was the moment.

"What has happened, Lorelai?" For a moment she didn't react. Then, he sobbing subsided a little and she lifted her head. It broke Luke's heart to see her tear-streaked face, her red puffy eyes, her lips turned down as if the waterfall would start again any minute. She looked absolutely vulnerable. She stared at him.

"I couldn't pay the workers." She told him in a whiny voice.

"What?" Luke still didn't quite understand.

"My money- it's gone. I don't have any more money. Zero. I don't know how to pay." The tears were back.

"Why didn't you tell me about your problems? I could have given you some."

"No, Luke. With all this- us… I…" as if it was a defence mechanism, the tears came streaming.

Nicole stopped in front of the diner. She saw Luke and she saw Lorelai; in a fierce embrace. Her anger rose, as well as the pain. Luke had lied to her all the time. She couldn't stop herself anymore and stormed in…

Luke was almost as devasted as Lorelai. It was no problem for him to give her the money but apparently it was not done with that. 'What does she want?' he thought. Even thought Lorelai had always been some sort of mystery to him, this now was a whole question mark to him. 'Us', she had said. Was there something as an 'us'? Suddenly there was the strong wish to kiss her again. He pushed her a bit from him and only then he noticed how wet his shirt actually was. He leaned forward almost automatically and Lorelai did the same. When their faces were only inches away from each other, the diner door was opened loudly and Nicole stormed in.

"I knew it!" she yelled with a high-pitched voice. Lorelai and Luke turned to her, startled.

"Nicole…" Luke tried to find the right words to explain the scene but he couldn't think of anything, not even the truth.

Nicole pointed to Lorelai, her eyes were angry.

"I knew it! You always told me 'No, Nicole we're just friends', pah!" Nicole said in a mocking voice. Then her finger pointed at Luke.

"And you! Not only did you tell me she was just a friend for you, you bought a house with me!"

"Nicole…" Luke started again but this time she interrupted me.

"Don't you dare say anything to me! I will throw out your stuff, all of it. You can pick it up the street tomorrow morning! I will send you the divorce papers!" she screamed and stormed out again.

Silence followed. Neither Luke nor Lorelai said anything nor made any other noise. Then Luke couldn't hold it anymore; he started laughing. Lorelai was as startled as she had been only minutes ago, when Nicole had stormed in.

"What's the matter?" she asked him but he kept on laughing. It almost scared Lorelai because she had never seen him laugh so crazily.

"This is ridiculous!" he said in between laughs, his voice sounding extremely weird to Lorelai's ears.

"What is?" she still wasn't sure what he was laughing and talking about.

"This… this us, or not us or whatever mingled with Nicole and us and all!" Luke made quite odd looking things with his hands while he said this, it almost made Lorelai laugh, too but since she still didn't know what Luke meant with all this she just stared at him. Eventually, he regained some composure, he cleared his throat and decided now was the moment.

"But she was right all along. If I had known it myself this clearly…" he waited a moment to see if he had Lorelai's full attention which he had. She looked at him and his heart broke because there were still so many unshed tears in them and so much pain, it seemed.

"I couldn't move away from here, in with her because of you. That's the whole thing, she was right. I'm such an idiot." Luke realized.

"Sometimes feelings show sooner or in our case later. At least in mine." She admitted rather shyly and had to smile a little. Luke couldn't but smile, too.

"I will have to apologize to Nicole. Through the window apparently, but I will have to pick up my stuff from the street anyway."

"Need any help?" Lorelai asked. They were already leaning in.

"I guess… not. It wasn't that much over there anywhere."

Finally they kissed. Neither broke it, neither felt bad, no one stormed in, no one dropped anything: they could just act on their feelings. Eventually they had to stop for air and as Luke admired Lorelai's face he remembered the question that had started this whole thing. Even though now he was much clearer on what her answer would be.

"Why did you not want me to move in with Nicole?" He smiled. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it finally.

"Because I need you to stay here."

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

END!

Finally, it's done! So, I hope you liked it a bit and PLEASE leave a tiny little review! I have some ideas for future fics and I am working on one idea right now. So look out for more rather soon but before write me a review!

Written by Anika 


End file.
